When two or more TDD-using radios (such as microwave radios) are located in close proximity to each other, and when those radios are configured to communicate over the same or close frequency bands, communications will be of a better quality if none of those radios transmits during any interval of time that any of the other radios are receiving. If two or more TDD-using radios are located in close proximity to each other, and if any one of those radios transmits during any part of a time interval during which another one of those radios is trying to receive, then the transmitting radio's transmission may interfere with the receiving radio's reception. For this reason, when two or more TDD-using radios are located in close proximity to each other, communications will be of a better quality if all of those radios limit their transmissions to time intervals during which none of those radios is trying to receive.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.